Nosotros
by Ana Yunuen Lau
Summary: Jake y Nessie siempre han sido amigos hasta que una serie de eventos hacen que ellos (o mas bien renesmee) se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos


Desperté y mire a mi lluvioso techo, y no digo que sea lluvioso por húmedo, sino porque de él colgaban pequeños cristales simulando ser gotas. Me desentumí y busque a tientas mi celular, cuando lo encontré enredado en mis sabanas rosadas, cunado lo tome y desbloquee vi que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de mi madre y otras dos de mi padre, acaso no pueden tener una vida propia pensé y le llame a mi padre. Sonó cinco veces y contestó

Hola princesa, buenos días- me saludo

Buenos días papá, ¿me necesitaban?- fui directa al grano

Solo te queríamos invitar a comer a la mansión ¿Qué dices Ness?- me dijo

Me parece bien, estoy allí en 1 hora- le afirme feliz

Desde que me había mudado de la mansión Cullen no veía a mi familia tan seguido, solo nos veíamos algunas veces entre semana y todos los sábados, y hoy que era sábado me tocaba hacerles una visita. Me cambie con ropa linda y casual, sabía que Alice me iba a reclamar por usar "harapos". Termine de maquillaje tome las llaves de mi hermoso carro color cereza, nada más y nada menos que un Mustang GT. rojo.

Me encamine a la mansión en donde solía vivir, estaba a tan solo diez minutos. Todavía recuerdo el día de mi mudanza mí madre soltaba pequeños quejidos como si estuviera llorando (aunque era prácticamente imposible), me despedí de un abrazo de toda mi familia y me fui con mi mejor y gran amigo Jacob Black. Me mude a un pequeño prado oculto por el bosque, que fue por cierto un regalo de mi familia cuando cumplí dieciséis años, sé que era un regalo ostentoso, pero qué regalo de ellos no lo era.

Llegue a la mansión y mi familia estaba esperando en la entrada, todos tenían enormes sonrisas y miradas de ternura, eso pasaba cada vez que iba a visitarlos. Me acerque a ellos y los salude uno a uno con un beso y un abrazo. Lo que no me esperaba era ver a los hermanos Clearwater sentados en el sofá con mi Jacob (y sí es solo mío).

Hola chicos

Hola- respondieron los hermanos a coro, Jacob solo me miro y se levantó para darme un abrazo de oso. Suele ser muy efusivo cuando me ve y no me quejo, siempre ha sido del mismo modo desde siempre.

Jacob, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- le sonreí cómplice

Ayer fui con una chica Gritona a comer y después por un helado- me contesto sonriente

¡oye! Yo no soy gritona, así es mi voz- reclame

Claro Ness- me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente antes de soltarme

Comí son toda mi familia entre burlas y gritos por parte de los licántropos, mi madre me miraba de lejos y me lanzaba miradas nostálgicas, tenía que hablar con ella para ver qué es lo que le pasaba. Después de comer mi familia se reunió en la sala a hablar y mi madre se mostró distante durante toda la charla. Cuando vi que mi padre se le despego mientras le susurraba algo en el rostro me acerque a conversar con ella

Mamá ¿está todo bien?-inquirí

Si, si bien, todo está bien Renesmee- me aseguro todavía triste

Podemos hablar en la terraza

Claro vamos, nena- me sonrió y se comenzó a encaminar a la enorme terraza, cuando iba a pasar al lado de Jake el solo me tomo la mano y me lanzo una mirada alegre "¿todo bien?" me gesticulo sin emitir sonido alguno, yo le asentí y me dirigí a donde mi madre estaba.

¿está todo bien mami?- le pregunte dudosa

Está todo bien, es solo que te extraño mucho mi pateadora, extraño verte dormir, o jugar, todo es muy aburrido sin tu presencia- me dijo maternal mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano helada

Mamá, hablamos de esto sabes que no me fui por que no los quisiera, me fui porque mi casa está más cerca de la escuela, de Jacob, de Charlie, de todo en general, pero procurare visitarlos más seguido- le asegura dándole un abrazo

Perfecto mi niña- ella se enderezo y me paso un brazo por la cintura, mientras yo le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros (ella era una cabeza más baja que yo)

Oye… ¿Qué se traen Jacob y tú?- pregunto curiosa, yo me sonroje y tartamudee

Ni-nada mamá ,¿Por qué lo preguntas?- la cuestione

Es que recientemente me he dado cuenta que los dos se voltean a ver extraño-

No es cierto

Si es cierto

No es cierto- repetí

Si es cierto- ella confirmo riéndose

Que no

Que si

Oh vamos mamá, solo somos amigos, y tú lo sabes – le acote

Ni tú te la crees, sé que algo extraño está pasando entre ustedes dos- me inquirió

Vamos adentro nos han de extrañar- le cambie de tema y ella solo se rio de mis tonterías y también me sitio a la sala

Mira, cuando Jake y tu tengan _algo_, tengo que ser la primera en saberlo- me advirtió señalándome con su dedo índice.

Anda camina- la empuje y me sonroje

Cuando llegamos de nuevo a la sala me senté a un lado de Jacob y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, él seguía hablando y riéndose de los chistes que decía Emmet. Era cierto lo que me decía mi mamá, desde hace algunos meses Jacob me trata de una manera diferente, a veces se quedaba viéndome un lago tiempo, me tomaba de la mano (no es que no lo hiciera antes), pero ahora que los dos tenemos la "misma" edad pareciese que fuéramos una pareja.

¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto cuando vi que me estaba levantando

Ya me voy, tengo que ir a mi casa a recoger todo el desastre que dejaste ayer- lo acuse

Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la que dijo que me podías ganar en luchas- me acuso ahora él

Y te gane- le presumí dándole pequeñas paladas en la espalda

Claro que no me ganaste!-me renegó tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la suya

Claro que si te gane- de hecho él me había ganado después de hacerme cosquillas, pero soy muy orgullosa para admitirlo. Después de pelear con Jake acerca del ganador de nuestro encuentro de luchas, comencé a despedirme de mi familia, todos se entristecieron por mi partida, aunque se recompusieron cuando les dije que los veía pronto.

¿Ness me acercas a mi casa?- me pregunto Jake

Este…¿y si mejor te quedas a ayudarme a recoger el tiradero y te duermes allí?- Jake solía quedarse a dormir en mi casa, pero no solo en mi casa, sino en mi cama abrazándome como cuando era chiquita y me contaba historias de la tribu.

¿y si mejor yo me duermo mientras tu recoges el tiradero?- me pregunto alegre

¿y si no te acerco a tu casa y te pateo?- me burle

Creo que me quedo con la primera- dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca, yo solo me reí y me dirigí a mi bebe (sí, le llamo bebe a mi carro)

El camino a mi casa fue divertido, y cómo no serlo con Jake a mi lado, siempre me reída de sus chistes y sus extrañas, pero divertidas, anécdotas

Todavía recuerdas cuando te caíste y lanzaste una maldición- me dijo entre carcajadas

Mi padre se enojó contigo y te pego por enseñarme malas palabras-me burle

Oye, papa colmillos pega muy fuerte- se defendió

Seguimos con conversaciones así por los escasos minutos que nos separaban de mi casa. Cuando llegamos guarde mi coche en el garaje y nos dirigimos a la desordenada casa, el lugar donde estaba peor fue en la sala color violeta, los cojines del sofá estaban fuera de su sitio, las cortinas estaban chuecas y el sillón se encontraba fuera de su lugar; y todo por culpa de Jacob que me reto a ganarle en luchas

Wow , sí que es un gran desastre- dijo sorprendido

Lo único bueno es que te gane- me burle

Yo te gane! Tú te rendiste ¿no lo recuerdas señorita "ya me rindo"?

No lo recuerdo señor "basta Nessie "- me defendí

¿quieres que te vuelva a dar una paliza?

Acepto-le respondí poniéndome en posición de ataque, él hizo lo mismo y me miro alegre, así como cuando a un niño le das su dulce favorito.

Se escuchó un quejido cuando me le lanza a Jake y cayó en mi suelo de madera, poco tiempo después él había sido el que me tiro y me tenía apresada en el sillón, me miro un largo tiempo y comenzó a hacerme coquillas, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil, me retorcía y lo empujaba con tal de dejarlo fuera de juego. Use mi mejor técnica, comencé a llorar y como toda buena técnica tenía un buen resultado, el paro en seco de hacerme reír con sus enormes dedos y me miro alarmado, aproveche ese momento de confusión para tomarlo del cuello y tirarlo del enorme sofá en donde me tenía atrapada.

Gane!- grite con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis pulmones sema-vampíricos

Eso. Fue. Trampa- dijo separando cada palabra

Claro que no, se llama astucia- le aclare levantándome del sofá y viendo el desastre que acabábamos de empeorar.

Creo que quedo peor- dijo Jacob viendo la misma escena que yo miraba

No me digas- conteste sarcástica, lance un bufido y comencé a recoger uno a uno los cojines tirados.

Después de quince minutos de estar recogiendo las cosas que estaban repartidas por todo el living, Jake y yo elegimos ver una película, los dos teníamos los mismos gustos para todo incluyendo las películas, pusimos en marcha la película de acción (nuestra favorita) y nos sentamos en el enorme sofá muy juntos uno del otro, cada diez o menos minutos sentía su intensa mirada sobre mi persona, yo solo me hacia la que no me daba cuenta y seguía viendo la película.

Para cuando termino ya era pasado de media noche, así que decidimos subir a mi habitación y tumbarnos en la cama y nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo en un tranquilo y profundo sueño.

Ness, Ness – era Jacob llamándome a susurros mientras me mecía

Hmmm- me queje

Nessie, donde dejaste mi almohada, rayos lo había olvidado, la almohada "especial" de Jacob estaba en el cuarto de lavado.

Esta lavándose Jake, ya duérmete así- dije medio inconsciente y me volví a dormir

Por la mañana cuando me desperté me sentía incomoda, tenía algo duro bajo mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo se sentía acalorado, me incorpore y me di cuenta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba sobre el cuerpo de Jake. Tan rápido como pude me levante de la cama, intentando alejarme de Jacob que yacía dormido como un oso. Me acerque a él y pude observar sus facciones, vi sus largas y negras pestañas que se alzaban como un rascacielos, con cuidado acaricie sus parpados con las yemas de mis dedos, mi mano se dedicó a acariciar su bronceado rostro a lo que el respondía sonriendo inconscientemente. Vi fijamente sus labios y me pregunte cómo es que se sentiría besarlo, besar a mi mejor amigo, valla locura; sin darme cuenta mi rostro se acercó lentamente al suyo y delicadamente pose mis labios es los suyos, aunque supiera que él está dormido sentí pequeñas maripositas revoloteando en mi estómago, separe nuestro contacto y voltee mi vista a sus ojos que me miraban curiosos.

Este, yo no quería, me-me , yo no sabía que tú, yo…- cómo decirle que aproveche que estaba dormido para darle un beso, que su mejor amiga lo beso mientras estaba inconsciente

Ness tranquila- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pómulo, se incorporó como yo lo había hecho y me tomo la cara entre sus manos- no tengo nada en contra de los necrófilos

Yo no sabía que habías despertado, me dio curiosidad- le asegure con las mejillas enrojecidas.

¿Qué te parece si olvidamos que me besaste sin mi consentimiento?- seguía burlándose

Ohh cállate- le dije enojada y con las mejillas más iluminadas

Te digo un secreto- me susurro mirándome directamente a los ojos- yo también te he besado mientras duermes

No te creo – dije con los ojos muy abiertos

Ya lo he confesado- dijo relajando los músculos y alejándose de mí.

Hare el desayuno- dije con la voz entrecortada, por el enorme nudo que sentía en mi cuello, me voltee y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina hasta que los enormes brazos de Jake me tomaron por la cintura y me detuvieron

No te enojes- dé dijo despacio cerca de mi cuello

No estoy enojada, solo…- deje las palabras en el aire por que la verdad no sabía cómo es que me sentía

Solo ¿Qué?- me presiono

Solo nada Jake, no sé cómo me siento- es lo que me gustaba de nuestra relación, podíamos decirnos cualquier cosa

¿sabes cómo me siento, Ness?- me pregunto mientras me daba vuelta para verlo de frente- me siento como un idiota, nunca te he podido decir que te amo- termino con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente en la mía

Jake…- ¿Qué le decía? No sé qué es lo que siento

Lo siento, no tenía que decírtelo aún- se disculpó abriendo los ojos y mirándome, ahí es cuando me di cuenta que yo lo quería, me di cuenta de que solo con él me siento segura, me siento amada, solo con él.- quiero besarte, quiero besarte ahora – confeso riéndose

Yo… Jake… - me daba pena admitir que también lo quería besar así que solo reduje la distancia entre nuestros labios y lo besé.


End file.
